Wake Up Where You Are
by Must.Love.Zombies
Summary: Delve into the life of Kevin and Double D with mini-stories and some drabbles.  Yaoi, BoyxBoy, MxM,
1. Force of a Great Typhoon

**This pairing just came to me one day and I couldn't get them out of my head, so I decided to write a few one-shots. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**:)**

**Cheat**

Double D didn't know what was happening to him. It was like his whole life was just thrown out of the window, run over, then blasted away into oblivion. Over and over and over again.

He caught his boyfriend, the love of his life, with another person. A _woman_. He saw him treat her like a queen; taking her out to dinner, buying her pretty dresses, _loving_ her.

Kevin was supposed to love him, he was supposed to take Edd out to dinner and worship the ground he walked on.

He should have listened to Eddy, to Ed, and especially to Eddy's brother. He should have stayed with him, but Kevin had his charm, and he swept Double D off of his feet.

But now, now Edd knew he was just another piece of ass, another plaything Kevin could toy with.

Well now the game has changed, and Edd was done, he quit with Kevin's lies and deception. No matter how much Kevin said he loved him, how much he claimed he was the best, that he couldn't live without him. He promised on his life he would never cheat again, just please stay with me, please don't leave me Edd, I love you.

But in the end, sitting by himself, cold, secluded, and empty, he didn't know who he hurt more, himself, or Kevin?

**Arms **

Kevin never really expected it. He grew up with the kid for heavens sake, so when the nerd came back over the summer, Kevin couldn't help but stare.

Double D ended up leaving a long time ago, four years, he thinks, because his parents and their new, much better job. At the time, Edd was just a dork, he didn't really care about him. But the others did, especially Nazz, the girl somehow developing some sort of secret crush over him. Kevin didn't understand why, at the time, she had the crush. Edd was knobby kneed, way to skinny, his teeth too big and his limbs were awkward for him. His face was still in between a kid and teenager, some parts too big or too small. He was just awkward all around.

But he was back now, and if Nazz didn't have a crush on him now, she must be lesbian. Even Rolfe, the straightest guy in the world, had a hard time not staring at him.

They all caught wind of the nerd coming back a week ago. Eddy got a call and pretty much ran out of his home half naked to go tell Ed, who, in turn, ran out of his home (thankfully he was clothed) and screamed to the world that his Double D was coming back. It really got the excitement going around the cul-de-sac. Everyone was curious how the nerd turned out, they were all grown up now after all.

So the day the moving truck pulled up into the dorks old driveway, they all gathered and waited. And waited. And waited. The movers were unpacking the truck when the teenagers decided to sit on the curb and wait. Eventually someone's mom, he couldn't remember who's, made them all sandwiches and lemonade. They entertained themselves by guessing which piece of furniture belonged to their friend and by telling stories from long ago.

It was almost evening when a silver car, a very expensive looking car, pulled into the driveway was the moving truck pulled out. Everyone held their breath, the anticipation almost killing them, even Kevin had to admit he was excited to see the dork.

Double D's parents stepped out first, bickering about being late and what not, no one really paid attention, their eyes glued to the back door that just opened.

One, very clean, very Double D like converse touched the ground, followed closely by another one. And then the magic happened and everyone gasped.

Edd was . . .beyond beautiful. His skin was a nice, milky white color and face was the most angelic thing Kevin has ever seen. He was tall and, the way his skinny jeans held his gorgeous legs, very fit. His shirt held no secrets either, being tight enough to show a defined chest and abdomen, but loose enough to leave much to be desired. He grew into his limbs, now looking a lot more athletic than lanky. And he still wore that damn hat.

"Hey, guys, long time no see."

And hell broke loose. Everyone, not including Kevin, jumped up and tackled the teen. Kevin watched from afar as Double D hugged every single person, how he asked questions with the smoothest of voice, and every single time he smiled, Kevin gasped. It was beyond the most brilliant thing he had ever seen.

And then those gorgeous eyes and that beautiful smile turned to him and he was swept off of his feet.

"Hey, Kevin."

Kevin gulped and stood up. He was taller than Double D by a few good inches, and a lot more toned, being the work out junkie that he is. He could see the long lashes kiss Edd's cheek every time he blinked, the hair that stuck out from his hat brush across his eyes and ears.

"H-hey, Double D."

He should have seen this coming, really, but it still surprised the hell out of him. Edd stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his chest. He thought that the nerd breathed in his scent, but it could have been his imagination. He watched as the dork looked up at him, his chin resting on his chest, his face dangerously close to his own, and smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

It was then that Kevin returned the hug, not caring how intimate it looked to the others, and buried his nose in Edd's hair. "It's nice to see you too, dork."

When Edd laughed, Kevin decided that that was the moment he fell in love with the nerd, in his arms, beautiful as ever.

**Hair**

Edd loved Kevin's hair. He loved the color, so bright and vibrant, the way it looked gold when when the sun shone on it. Kevin was always trying to dye it some awful color it, but Edd made it very clear what would happen if he did.

He loved the texture of it, feather soft but thick all the same. At night, when Kevin was asleep, he would run his fingers through it slowly, relishing the feeling of it between his fingers, like the finest silk.

He loved the smell of it. It smelled like the sweetest flowers and the juiciest strawberries.

He loved that his hair was strong, that when he pulled at it in the throws of passion, it didn't break or crumble in his fingers. He could pull at it all night long, Kevin didn't mind, he liked it.

Double D especially loved Kevin's hair when it was wet and plastered to his forehead. The way it was all drenched by the end of a long, very productive night, almost dripping with sweat. And then, after that long night, they would shower together and Kevin's hair would turn the deepest red Edd has ever seen.

So he was a little obsessed, but who could blame him, everything about Kevin intrigued him.

**I'm Alive**

When they heard what happened, no one could believe it. They all had different reactions, all pretty much the same frequency. Most cried, others didn't know what to do with themselves, sit and stare into nothing I suppose. Ed and Eddy, well, it hurt them. At first, everyone thought they were going to be okay. But when the next day came around and they weren't to be seen, they all knew what the two were doing. They were doing it themselves.

The cul-de-sac was bare. The teenagers were no where to be seen. They all sat alone in their rooms, some sobbing into their pillows or sitting on their bed, blanked faced, still.

Kevin stood at his window, looking out to the house everyone looked at nowadays. He hurt so much he was numb. He didn't understand, the whole thing confused him. He partly believed his parents, but the other part, the stronger, more stubborn, broken part of him couldn't - wouldn't believe. He just saw him . . . they were together just yesterday, he couldn't be . . .

A choked sob broke through Kevin's usually stoic demeanor. He was at it again, crying, he'd been doing it for nearly a whole two days, but it was hard not too. His heart was shattered, he couldn't possibly live anymore, not without him.

Ed and Eddy, they had a pretty strong relationship with him, but Kevin, their relationship was stronger, but in a different way.

Kevin sobbed into the shirt he left the other night, before he dashed out of the window, before he told Kevin he loved him and that he'd see him tomorrow. It still smelled like him, like generic, non-allergy soap and an faint tinge of cherries.

It smelled like heart-break.

Kevin should have told him to stay. He should have held him all night and kept him safe. He should have kept him safe from everything!

Kevin pulled at his hair and curled in on himself, wailing loudly on the floor. He should have been there! If he was there, then he would have lived, if he was there . . .

He didn't even say he loved him back. He hesitated and by the time he said it, he was already out the window, running across the street, looking back only once. A sad smile on his face.

He should have said he loved him sooner, but now he'll never know.

Kevin never woke up the next day. The doctors said his heart stopped because of some sickness that no one bothered to remember. They didn't need some false explanation, they knew the real reason.

He didn't have a reason to live.

**Hey guys! Please leave a review! It'll be greatly appreciated and if I get enough, I'll continue. Hopefully the next chapters will be a bit more happier than this one. If anyone has any ideas, don't be afraid to ask or share the idea. ^^ **


	2. Trouble Melts Like Lemon Drops

**Trouble Melts Like Lemon Drops**

**Guess who's back! Sorry it's been so long, but I couldn't find _any_ inspiration for the next chapter. But General Button changed all that. ^^ So here I is, with more slash! *and the crowd goes wild***

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Puzzle<strong>

That pretty much summed Double D up. He was a puzzle. But not just any puzzle, he was one of those puzzles that had the same cut out and all the designs looked the same and just when you think you found two pieces that fit, they don't. Then you get all frustrated and even more immersed in the puzzle because, dammit, now this thing is mocking you and you want to show it who's boss!

And then, after months and months of slaving over that puzzle, you finally lay that last piece down and you look at it and realize that the picture is just as complicated but you don't care. Because you love it and you actually feel a little sad that you figured it out, because, honestly, where's the fun in that? So you take one last look at that picture, and you flip the table and start the long and hard process over again.

But Kevin didn't really mind, because in the end, the picture always came out differently and so did his feelings for said puzzle. So after he flipped that table, and after he picked all the pieces up and laid them out again, he cracked his neck and stretched and reached for a piece with a smile on his face because each moment he spent on this puzzle known as Eddward, was another moment he fell in love all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reflection<strong>

Double D always hated the way he looked. He hated his complexion (which was clear, but try and tell him different), he hated the gap in his teeth, he hated how pale and sickly he looked, he hated his messy hair that never did what he wanted, and just hated everything and no one could convince him otherwise.

Kevin knew how good-looking Double D was and he reminded the nerd every chance he got. Sometimes they would be sitting in class, doing work (at least, Double D was, Kevin either nodded off or stared at his boyfriend until his eyes hurt and then some), and Kevin would scoot his desk over to Double D's, not too quietly I might add, and just lean in so that his lips were a hair's breathed away from Double D's ear, and whisper, "You look hot." And Double D would jump and turn the loveliest shade of red and try and stutter something of a disagreement with Kevin's statement and it would never work, honestly.

One time, while in the throws of passion, Double D was nearing his end and Kevin was just about there also, and Kevin looked down and Eddward looked back at him and, God, he has never in his whole entire life saw something so breath-taking before, and he whispered, "You look so beautiful." And Double D closed his eyes and came with a gasp and Kevin followed right behind and they laid tangled into each other, Kevin whispering over and over again that Double D looked so beautiful, and for once, Double D believed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere<strong>

Yup, they were somewhere. Where? That was a good question. As far as they knew, they were somewhere in Wyoming. Having lost the map a long time ago pretty much left them to their phones, which died about an hour or so ago. So they drove on completely blind and now they were . . . somewhere.

Of course that wouldn't be too bad-if their car hadn't broke down.

So they were in the middle of somewhere, no phones, no map, no car, and no air conditioning. Double D was freaking out in the passenger seat, borderline hysterical actually, worried that they might die alone in the middle of nowhere. Of course, Kevin's two cents didn't help at all, I mean, all he said was, "At least we'll die together." And Double D just burst into a new set of tears that, and he would never admit it, hurt his feelings just a bit.

It was evening now, and the duo were laying on the hood of the car. The night was turning cool and the air brisk. Double D was calm now, and Kevin was . . . well, Kevin. They held each others hands and looked at the dimming sky in comfortable silence. And Double D thought, maybe, just maybe, this vacation didn't turn out too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sick<strong>

Kevin is sick and Double D is his care taker. Enough said.

* * *

><p><strong>Skateboard<strong>

Kevin was actually surprised at Double D's hidden talent, or maybe he should just say, hidden hobby.

Ever since Double D came back, Kevin made it a habit to visit the boy at least every other day. They would talk and joke and sometimes, when they were feeling a little squeamish, they would go out for a walk. The walk usually led them to different places, but as of late, they always seemed to pass the skate park. But Kevin didn't think too much of it, or how Double D's eyes lingered a little longer than necessary at the empty half pipes and rail bars.

So in all honesty, he shouldn't have been surprised at all, but he was.

Kevin switched up his game plan this time, some little voice in his head telling him to go to Double D's house even though he went yesterday. Not wanting to argue with that little voice (hell, he'd go see Double D everyday if he could), Kevin did his usual morning routine and headed on over to the boy's house.

No one answered the front door, which was odd, unless Double D decided to go out today. Just to be sure, Kevin called the house phone, and no one answered that either. So, just to be doubly sure, Kevin called Double D's cell and the most peculiar thing happened.

He heard it.

It was a low ringing, but he still heard it and, still keeping his phone to his ear, he followed the sound all the way to the back yard. Now when he opened the gate, he was expecting something, what, he didn't really know. Something a long the lines of Double D asleep by the pool (in only his trunks), sitting by the pool (in only his trunks), or even lounging in the pool (in nothing). But instead, he was met with an empty pool, and a (sadly) fully clothed Double D. Kevin was going to call out to the boy, but that voice made him stop and think for a moment.

The phone, which was still ringing, sat on the porch table, and Double D stood at the edge of the pool, headphones in his ears, still as a statue.

And then he fell forward.

Kevin jumped and yelled out Double D's name, running to the pool with his heart beating wildly. What the _fuck_ was he thinking?

But then Double D came back up, and Kevin saw and thought, oh. I see now.

And he felt dumb because Double D would never just _fall_ into an empty pool. Where was the logic in that?

So Kevin stood and watched the nerd and couldn't help but to think a little jealously that Double D was actually _better_ than him.

He waited a good ten or so minutes before the boy noticed he was there and when he did, be bailed pretty bad. Kevin heard the screech of the skateboard's wheels and the loud thud of Eddward's body hitting the cement floor. The jock jumped up in less than a second and slide down to a very still nerd.

"Double D? Are you okay?"

The boy sat up and looked around dazedly. "Uh . . . ow." He groaned. "Kevin, y-you surprised me." Kevin didn't know if Double D noticed, but he was leaning closer and closer to the jock, eventually laying his head comfortably on his shoulder.

Kevin felt his face heat up but he made no move to shrug Double D off. "Yea, uh . . . I was bored at, uh, home and . . ." Kevin trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

"Mmm." Double D hummed in replay and then abruptly, "Would you like to join me? You still skate right?"

"Uh . . . yea. Sure, I'll run to my house and grab my board."

And as Kevin ran over to his house (as fast as he could, I might add), he couldn't help but think that maybe sneaking up on Double D and making him hurt himself wasn't that bad, I mean, they have more to talk about now. And as an added bonus, he gets to spend a lot more time with his current crush (not that he'd ever admit it, the crush that is).

* * *

><p><strong>Cicada<strong>

They were Eddwards current obsession at the moment, having now moved on from Monarch butterflies to this fly. He was lucky to capture this bug, considering they came out every seventeen years, and when he did, he was instantly mesmerized. He loved they way they looked, like a giant, stretched out fly and he snapped pictures whenever he could.

But he loved their sound the most.

He liked that, when there were hoards of the bugs together, that all other noise was drowned out and instead of car horns and people yelling, he heard nothing but deafening white-noise. And then, if there was only one, he heard the song it sang, almost too sad for him to keep listening too, but he does anyways, and he feels like he and the bug has made some sort of connection.

But the thing he loved even more, more than anything in the world, was the reaction they brought out in Kevin. The way the jock screamed like a little girl and ran to hid behind Double D and practically _beg_ for the nerd to put the bug away left Double D hunched over, clutching his sides with tears in his eyes and laughter so pure that it was silent.

Yup, Cicadas were going to be around for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I told you these ones would be happier. ^^ <strong>

**I'm thinking about how many chapters I should make this. What about you guys? And if you ever come up with any ideas, just tell me. :)**

**Until next time!**


	3. Axe to Grind

**Axe to Grind**

**Sorry it's been so long guys. If you're reading this, I really love you. And Teen Wolf is not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something Wicked<strong>_

Double D never really liked Halloween. Walking around at night scared him because really, kids do get abducted the most on this night. And who cares if he's a full grown teenager that knew how to take a person down in four moves or less? That when he moved, the first thing his parents made him do was take Karate lessons. It was still scary.

And don't even get him started on all the cavities from the candy. Just the thought made him shiver.

So when Kevin showed up at his front door dressed up as _Teen Wolf _fully expecting Double D to be in costume, he couldn't help but to laugh.

"Kevin, what a surprise."

"You're telling me, why aren't you dressed?"

Not even asking for permission, not that he would need it, Double D would let him in anyways, Kevin went straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"The whole gang is going trick-or-treating tonight."

Double D just hummed and watched Kevin's backside as the man leaned over and rummaged through his fridge.

"That means you're coming, dork." Kevin mumbled. There was hardly anything edible in this house, no wonder Double D was so skinny.

"I think I would rather stay here, Kevin, if it's all the same to you." Eddward leaned over the refrigerator door and watched his friends' face stretch into a frown. Kevin huffed and stood straight and glared at the nerd. "Uh no, you're coming. And you don't have a choice. So shut up and go upstairs and put on that damn costume that we got last week."

Double D pouted and thought of the dreaded costume hanging in the back of his closet. He honestly forgot about the horrid thing.

"Don't-don't make that face, it's your fault you waited until the week before Halloween to pick out a costume. Now get."

Eddward sighed and dragged his feet to the stairs where he stopped and looked back at Kevin. He had hoped that his friend would have mercy on his soul and save him from the embarrassment, but the jock had his furry hands on his short clad hips and looked at the nerd expectantly. He could almost _see _the foot tapping even though there was none.

The nerd groaned and threw his head back. "Do I really have to Kevin?" Double D whined. "I don't even like Halloween. And the costume is just so . . . cliché!"

Kevin only rose one eyebrow and pointed in the general direction of Double D's room.

"Fine." The teenager grumbled. "Give me thirty minutes."

* * *

><p>He looked so stupid. Oh man he looked so stupid and it was all Kevin's fault. Yes, all of it. There was no way he agreed to any of this. It was terrible! Kevin and his stupid gorgeous eyes and his stupid puppy dog face and his stupid sick sense of humor. He wasn't going to go, nope, no way was Kevin dragging him out of here. He would fight tooth and nail before Ke-<p>

"Hey man, you look good!"

Double D's felt his face heat up and he quickly ducked his head and cleared his throat. He stared at his black leather boots, tied comfortably, and willed his cheeks to cool down. Eddward turned around and spread his arms. "You uh, you really think so? It's not . . . cliché?"

Kevin stared for a moment and Double D watched his Adam's apple bob with the jock's hard swallow. "Um yea no, yea you look . . . wow you look really good man. You can really pull that whole proper gentlemen thing off."

Double D turned back around and looked at himself a little differently. He supposed the black brushed cotton trousers sat pretty well on him, accentuating his lean legs while making him appear slightly taller. His white dress shirt was covered by a red double-breasted vest with a black silk ascot tucked and tied firmly in between the layers. His velvet trimmed waist coat was a little larger that it was supposed to be, but it still tied the costume together nicely. He especially held a fondness for the gold buttons. He decided to forgo the hat and wear his hair parted and swept to the side like his mom used to do when he was a toddler.

He guessed he did look good all clean cut and proper.

"I need help with the teeth though. I'm not sure how to properly do this."

Kevin jumped and reached for the teeth Eddward left on the desk. "It's easy, you just mix the powder with this little whatever here," he pointed at a capsule and dropper, "and then you put all the glue into one of the teeth and you just – here let me do the first one."

Kevin worked quickly but let Double D look over his shoulder. The process was quite simple. "Alright open up. I'll put it in and make sure it set right."

Double D opened his mouth and let Kevin pull the corner of his lip back. "Alrighty here we go." The pressure was slightly uncomfortable and the position was weird. He couldn't exactly make conversation so he opted to looking at everything that _wasn't _Kevin. It felt like forever before Kevin pulled away and handed him the dropper and the other capsule.

When he put the fake tooth on his own, it felt crooked and weird. "Kevin, I don't think I'm doing this right."

"That's because you got it on backwards you dork. Come here, I'll do this one too."

It was strange to have someone's fingers inside of his mouth (that isn't a dentist). He was worried about the germs, but couldn't bring himself to really care all that much. Kevin, well, he was close. Really close.

And then he wasn't.

Kevin pulled back and took a few step towards the door. "All right, you're all set up now. Man, you look awesome. I'd almost believe you were a real vampire."

"And I'd almost believe you were Micheal J. Fox."

"Oh har har let's go. We have to meet up with the group in a little bit."

"Do I really have to, I look ridiculous Kevin."

"You look fucking hot" Kevin mumbled. Double D stopped. "What?"

"What – nothing. I didn't say anything. Come on they're waiting."

_**Reinrassig**_

Eddward was that of pure blood. His family lineage dating back centuries. They only married pure and rich blooded princes or princesses. Shame was beaten into the children that wanted to stray from the hard pressed rules. They don't even talk about the ones that were banished and disowned, they never existed in the familial line at all.

He knew all this, knew the fear that his family could reign down on him. He knew how it could ruin his life, could make him dead to everyone. Probably even literally. He _knew._

But he still met with one of the servants every other night in a cabin thirty minutes away. He still laid with him, kissed him, moaned his name, clawed his way up that toned back. He wrapped his legs around that gorgeous waist and pushed back and begged and pleaded sometimes harder and faster, sometimes slow and torturous. He'd take it any way he could get it, he loved it all. He loved the rush of defying his family, he loved the way the servant boy – _Kevin _looked at him before his cloths were ripped off, the way those calloused hands dragged across his skin, the way that mouth _sucked _and _bite _and _kissed. _

He loved Kevin. And he would fight his family every step of the way if that meant he would be able to stay with him.

_**Choke**_

It was the first weekend after Double D got back when a party was thrown at his house. His parents were gone already and the backbone that he developed when he was away kicked in straight away. He missed his old friends, what better way than a party to bring them all together.

So here they were, all in the living room with the music turned up loud and the only source of light was from the white Christmas lights he hung up and the paper lamps his parents bought from Korea. Red cups were in their hands and –

It was awkward. Really awkward. Everyone kept staring at Edd like he would disappear at any moment.

"Guys, this is just getting weir-"

Oh god. OH GOD NO! WHY NOW?

Double D's drink sprayed out of his mouth into a fine mist and his body convulsed. His hands flew up to his mouth as his body fought for more air and more liquid dribbled between his fingers. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes and his body spasmed again, and again, and again. He started to feel dizzy and his chest felt tight. He was going to die, right after he got back, he was going to die. Right in the middle of his awkward and lame party.

And then he could breath. Oh sweet dear Lord he could breath and now he felt more dizzy and how did he end up on the ground and _who _was rubbing his back?

"You all right there Double Dweeb?"

Edd turned his head and there was Kevin, one hand covering his smirk and the other rubbing Edd's back.

How embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I understand that I told some of you that this would come out yesterday, but the delay was unexpected, I do apologize for that. Also, I have just been updated and informed about the explosion the DDKev community has had and wow. Just wow. It was completely unexpected but it's great. **

**I'm not sure how long I'll continue on this little . . . whatever this is. Probably just two more chapters. But I'm thinking about making one of these little ideas into an actual story. It's just choosing one, or maybe another. Who knows at this point. **

**Also I apologize for the kind of Edd that I made up. I realize he's not anything like the Reverse!Edd or whatever. In my mind, I made him more casual that anything. Loosened up in some bits but still generally the Edd we know and love. **


End file.
